Can't Have You
by JalexSupporter101
Summary: Alex loves Justin. Will there love stay secret?
1. Chapter 1

Mr. and Mrs. Russo starred at there oldest children.

"This can't be happening."

Theresea whispered. Jerry put his arm around his wife.

"Don't worry, there brother and sister it won't happen."

Jerry whispered back, trying to not make his wife worry.

"Oh, but Jerry you heard what the guy said-"

"I said don't worry! Just, don't. Alright?"

Theresea and Jerry turned back to their kids.

"Well, we're going to bed now. Goodnight, kids."

"Goodnight!"

Alex, Justin, and Max replied.

"What should we do now?"

Alex asked.

"I'm tired."

Max said, sleepy.

"Alright, night Max."

Justihn and Alex said.

Max walked up the stairs leaving Justin and Alex alone.

"So, Alex have you spoken to Brad?"

Justin asked. Alex shook her head no.

"Not after he used me. It's almost funny, everyone who says they care about me wind up leaving me. First Brad, then Riley."

"Well don't worry, you'll find that perfect guy someday."

"I hope so. So, how are things with you and Miranda?"

Justin looked disgusted.

"She's cheating on me."

Justin mumbled.

"I'm sorry."

Alex said sympetheticly.

"It's alright, Lex. It's not your fault."

_Alex's POV_

I smiled slightly and looked down. My hair slightly hitting my skin. For some reason I was

locked in Justin eyes. _No Alex, it's..wrong_ I thought. Justin looked confused.

"Alex? Earth to Alex!"

I shook my head, snapping out of the 'I love Justin more then my brother' thing. I can't

love him like that.

"Oh, sorry about that. Um, you want to watch a movie?"

Justin nodded.

"How 'bout White Chicks?"

Justin suggested. I laughed.

"Sure!"

_No POV_

Justin put in the movie and took a seat next to his sister on the couch. The movie

wasnow at the part where they first turn into a girl. Alex laughed pretty hard.

"I'd hate to go through that."

Justin said, making his sister laugh harder into his shoulder.

"Alex! Breathe!"

Justin said. Alex's face was red and she was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

About 2 hours later the movie was over and Alex was asleep. Justin picked up his

sister and laid her in her bed.

* * *

The next morning Justin was sitting on the couch reading one of those comic books

about Spiderman.

"Spiderman, huh?"

Justin looked u from his comic book and smiled.

"Good morning to you to, Alex."

Justin replied as he looked back down to his comic reading.

Alex shrugged and skipped off into the kitchen.

* * *

That afternoon Alex and Justin had been sitting in living room, about to go to the

movies.

"Why are you acting so strange?"

Justin asked Alex.

"I am not!"

Alex said.

"Oh come on, Alex! How stupid do you think I am?"

Justin said.

"If I told you..you'd laugh at me. Or never talk to me again."

Alex said.

"No, I wouldn't! Tell me!"

Alex sighed.

"Justin, I have feelings for you."


	2. Chapter 2

**To anyone who is sitting at there computer screen bored, like me!**

"What do you mean?"

Justin asked.

"I love you, Justin."

"Well, of course you do, I'm your brother."

Alex put her hands on her forehead.

"No! Not like that!"

"Then like what?"

Justin asked. Without another word Alex pressed her own lips on her brother's. They pulled apart from each other and just starred.

"Alex..I..um..need to think."

Justin said walking off. Alex hung her head taking that as rejection.

* * *

Two hours passed by and Alex remain standing behind the counter watching as Justin flirt with random girls, he had dumped Miranda and moved on fast.

Jealousy had been steaming her as she watched this. She couldn't take it. Alex served a man his sub and root beer and stood for a moment just watching him flirt like nothing at all had happened two hours earlier.

"Sweetie, are you okay?"

Theresea asked her daughter.

"Just fine."

Alex muttered. Theresea gave her daughter the 'I'm not supid' look.

"It's just, theres the one guy that I like but he's um..popular! Yeah. And so we can't go out, what should I do?"

"Tell him how you feel."

Her mother suggested, walking off. _Tried that_ Alex thought. Time for Plan B.

* * *

**Uh Oh. What's plan B? Find out next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Alex gave herself an evil smile and walked up to the blonde girl who Justin was hanging with.

"Hey I'm Alex."

Alex said faking a nice girl kind of thing. The blonde girl turned around.

"Sorry, let me give you advice, the little kid area's over there."

The girl said, laughing. Alex smiled, evily and Justin watched, curious to what she might do. Alex picked up an abandonned drink, evil smiled again, and dumped the drink on the girl. Blondie screamed and Alex again evil smiled.

At the first words Alex mocked the blonde girl's voice.

"Let me give you some advice, put on a dry shirt."

"Alex?!? You jerk! Come on, Amanda, let's get you some dry clothes."

Justin said, walking off with Amanda. Alex looked schocked._ Your kidding!_ Alex thought. _What does she have that I don't? I'm pretty, I'm smart, and I always smell a little bit like vanilla. Bring on Plan C._

* * *

It was a fresh new day and Alex had another trick up her sleeve. The school day had

just begun and this would hopefully be the day that Alex had longed for years. Alex

stood a foot or two from Justin, and Justin was holding..Miranda? In his arms? Oh hell

no. Justin saw Alex and pressed his lips on Miranda's. Jealousy fumed up in Alex's body.

Alex's lab partner, Carter, walked up to Alex. "Hey Alex, do you have the proj-" Alex cut

him off with a kiss. Alex pulled away, grossed out. Then, the bell rang.

A while later Justin had pushed Alex in a janitor's closet. "Alex what are you trying to do?"

Justin asked his sister. "Nothing." Alex said, looking down. "Your trying to make me

jealous aren't you?" Justin asked. "Is it working?" Alex questined. Justin looked down.

"Yes." He whispered. Alex smiled. "But your my little sister, your not supposed to like me."

Justin said. Alex smiled faded. "Is that yes or no?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Can't Have You : Chapter Four**

"Is that a yes or no?" Alex repeated. Justin fell silent for a moment. "An awnser this year would be nice." Alex said. "Alex, your my little sister." Alex's head dropped low and her chin drooped. With two fingers Justin raised Alex's chin so she was loking at him. "But, I like you too." Justin finished. Alex looked shocked. "Yes?! Really?" Justin smiled as the third bell rang. The two walked out of the closet. "Meet me in the lair, tonight okay?" Justin whispered. Alex nodded and the two parted ways.

* * *

The clock struck two AM in the Russo family. Justin had been waiting in the lair for Alex. He wore

blue checkered pajama pants and a white long sleeve shirt. Justin sighed. _Where is she? _Justin

thought. Justin rested his head against the couch. His eyes were almost closed when he heard

a soft voice call out his name. "Justin? You in here?" Justin raised his head. "Mhm, I'm in here,

whos out there?" Justin questioned, half awake. Alex walked up to Justin. "Santa Claus," Alex said

sarcastic. "Very funny, Lex." Alex smiled and took her seat next to Justin on the couch. Her pink

fluffy slippers dangled. She wore pink pants and a pink shirt with glitter that said Diva. "So you

wanted to see me tonight?" Alex said. Justin smiled a little. "Is that bad?" Justin questioned. Alex

smiled and shook her head no.

Alex moved closer to her brother. So close that she was practicaly breathing on him. Justin smiled pushing back all the thoughts that screamed for him not to. Alex looked down. "My head is driving me crazy." She whispered. "Mine, too." Justin whispered. Alex's eyes looked around on Justin's face. Justin and Alex grew silent and then Justin cleaed his throat. Alex looked up at him. "Kiss me." Alex whispered. Justin smiled a little as there lips met in a kiss. Thoughts raced through each of their minds as Alex deepened the kiss. Justin's tounge intertwind with Alex's. Justin shifted his body so Alex lay directly on top of him. Suddenly, the two heard faint voices outside the lair door. Quicly, they pulled apart from their deep make out sesion that had formed. "Ssshh!" Justin whispered in Alex's ear. Alex giggled lightly and rested her hand on Justin's shirt.

"Is someone it the lair?"

They heared her mother ask.

"Why would someone be?"

Their father reaplied.

"Okay.."

Suddenly, the door knob turned.

"Shit!"

Alex whispered. Her and Justin hopped off the couch and dashed for a hiding place.

"Hold it right there you two." Jerry demanded.

Both children spun around to be looking at the face of their parents. Alex bit her lip trying to think of an excuse as Justin played around with his fingers. Theresea had a look of shock and dissapointment.

"Why were you in here?" Jerry asked breaking the odd silence.

Alex blew out a deep breath and caught a look at Justin. Justin looked guilty, very guilty. Alex knew that this was as much her fault as it was his. After all, she was the one who made it a make out session.

"The truth is.." Justin began.

Panicked Alex interupted, "We were practicing new spells."

Jerry gave a light chuckle, recieving a glare from his wife.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Just the thought of _you _actually practicing spells." Jerry replied still laughing.

"Now what's the truth." Theresea said, looking from Alex to Justin.

Justin gave a nervous laugh looking from Alex who was giving the don't tell look, to his mom who's face demanded the truth.

"The truth is.." Justin sighed but again was interupted by Alex.

"I love Justin. This was all my idea, the make out, and what not."

Theresea's eyes widened.

"Can't say I didn't see this coming. Take a seat kids." Jerry said.


End file.
